Deductive Reasoning
by Beletharatowen
Summary: What happens when L sits properly…deductive reasoning drops by roughly 40%...if reasoning drops…what takes its place?


I do not own Death Note or its characters.

* * *

Deductive Reasoning

By Beletharatowen

* * *

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"I'm going to get some coffee. Did you want anything?"

"Just another slice of cake, please."

Light Yagami went to say something but changed his mind and headed out the door. When the college student returned, he noticed that L had not moved or seemed as if he had done anything. He sat down and stared at the man. "Ryuuzaki?"

The pale, young man turned to face him. "What is it Light-kun?"

"It's…I was just wondering…Does your deductive reasoning _really_ drop 40 percent if you sit up properly?"

"That is a question Kira would ask," L said pensively.

"L…I mean…Ryuuzaki…I am not Kira…I was just curious. I mean, how can somebody's intelligence level fall because of the way he sits?"

L sighed. "Rest assure, Light-kun, my reasoning does indeed drop. I can prove it to you if you still do not believe me." With that said he straightened his back and placed his feet properly on the floor.

Light blinked in surprise. L seemed to be a good three inches taller than normal. He'd probably be taller than himself if they stood up and measured. L watched Light who watched L. The detective blinked in mild surprise. "Interesting," he muttered to himself.

"What? Your reasoning didn't drop?"

"No, I just realized how attractive Light-kun is." He stood up, his back straight. Light was correct in his assumption that L was taller. He watched apprehensively as L took a step towards him and stood directly in front of his chair. He bent down at the waist to examine Light's face up close.

"R-Ryuuzaki? What are you doing?" he stammered as L took his face in his hands and tilted it. He flushed when he felt the detective's thumb brush his lower lip gently. "Ryuu…za…ki?"

L's eyes widened and he released Light's face and backed away slowly. "I apologize Light-kun." He turned to face the computer screen and sat back down in his chair in the manner that he normally does. "Ah…that's better. The only plausible explanation for my behavior is that my reasoning and logic decreased by at least 50 percent, greater than my original calculations."

Light frowned. "Is that the only reason?" He stood up and turned L's chair to face him. He pushed L into an upright position. "Tell that to me when you're sitting up properly, Ryuuzaki."

L looked into Light's chocolate colored eyes that were so very close to his own. "Light-kun, would you be so kind as to move back some?"

Light narrowed his eyes and pushed L deeper into his seat, moving the same pace and keeping the same distance between them. "L," he growled.

The detective's eyes widened once again. Light suddenly found himself on his back on the floor with his arms above his head and Ryuuzaki straddling his waist. He found that his own eyes had widened in surprise as he felt warm lips on his own, sweet from sugar. As quickly as the change in position and the kiss happened, Light found L back in his own seat and turned away from him while he remained on the floor, too dazed to move.

Light blinked and then his eyes narrowed. He dusted his pants off as he stood up. Stalking towards the detective, he growled and spun L's chair around again. "Light-kun, you really should stop spinning my chair. We have work to do." He avoided the younger man's eyes.

"Oh, really," he replied dryly. He turned Ryuuzaki's face towards him and watched in amusement as L's eyes again widened. He seemed to be surprised very easily today. He leaned forward so that only an inch was between their faces. "Well, _Ryuuzaki_, I hope I am not distracting you as much as you have been distracting me."

"If Light-kun hadn't asked me to sit up properly, Light-kun wouldn't be distra-mfph." Light was tired of the detective talking and so shut him up, using his own mouth to seal the dark-haired man's. He really didn't get the hint either, because as soon as he released L's mouth, the man continued to talk. "Light-kun should stop distracting me."

The man in question raised an eyebrow. "So, I am distracting you now?"

"Yes, and the more Light-kun distracts me, the more I am likely to suspect him as being Kira."

Light sighed. He straddled the detective in his chair who let out a slight _meep_. "Listen closely, Ryuuzaki, because I am only going to say this once. I am not Kira. And if kissing you is distracting you from your work, it's not my intention. If anything, it is also distracting me from mine and therefore would not allow me to continue doing supposed Kira business. Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to kiss you not to distract you, but because I like you?"

L blinked. "Is that a confession from Light-kun? Does Light-kun like me?"

The man rested his forehead against L's. "Yes, Ryuuzaki, Light-kun does indeed like you."

"Good," he replied before leaning forward to catch Light's lips with his own. "Because I like Light-kun, too."

* * *

Sorry this is a bit OOC. Please review if you liked or disliked so I know how to improve. Thanks.


End file.
